Happy New Year
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: CID team in new year party of DCP Chitrole. Some of our officers are recalling their past. A new year and birthday treat from me. r n r .. :)


**So 2014 is saying Good-bye and a new year wirh new challenges is waiting for us. Here is a treat from me on new year and my birthday as it is also on 1st January. read this simple os and HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Story:**

all the officers are present at Blue Mount Resort for celebrating the new year. party is on it'd swing. drinks, DJs and dance all is going on. the music is playing.

**Me gusto mucho bailar bailar, kuiero samba kuiero salsa**

**Me gusto mucho bailar bailar, kuiero samba kuiero rumba**

**Fiesta, latina, it' s driving wild, come salsa with me, it' s party time - (2)**

**(Dekho divano kya mast mast hai sama**

**Jo hai abhee hai, yeh wakt wakt phir kaha) - (2)**

**Nayee rat hogee, nayee bat hogee**

**Naye kal ko aao kare ham kare ham kare**

**Salame, salame, salame kar ley salame - (2)**

concider **abhirika **and **dareya **on the dance floor.

**Dekho divano kya mast mast hai sama**

**Jo hai abhee hai, yeh wakt wakt phir kaha**

**Nayee rat hogee, nayee bat hogee**

**Naye kal ko aao kare ham kare ham kare**

**Salame, salame, salame kar ley salame - (2)**

**Me gusto mucho bailar bailar, kuiero samba kuiero salsa**

**Me gusto mucho bailar bailar, kuiero samba kuiero rumba**

**La la lai la la lai...**

**Behka nashila nashila sama, abb hosh me ham kaha**

**Thhokar me apnee hai sara jahan, ham toh abhee hai jawan**

**Jab tak javanee hai, tab tak kahanee hai, kehna meraa man ley**

**Do din kee mastee hai, do din kee hastee hai, sach kya hai pehchan ley**

**Nayee rat hogee, nayee bat hogee**

**Naye kal ko aao kare ham kare ham kare**

**Salame, salame, salame kar ley salame - (2)**

then other jories also comes on the dance floor. **Ishyant**, **nikhilwanti (**my new created jori of nikhil and jaywanti**)**

**Fiesta latina, it' s driving wild, come salsa with me, it' s party time - (2)**

**Sare jamane se ham bekhabar, ham peh naa koyee asar**

**Janey rukega kaha aur kidhar, awargee kaa safar**

**Ham toh diwane hain, kab se begane hain, jo chahe ham woh kare**

**Koyee sune kuchh bhee, koyee kahe kuchh bhee, ham naa kisise darre**

**Nayee rat hogee, nayee bat hogee**

**Naye kal ko aao kare ham kare ham kare**

**Salame, salame, salame kar ley salame - (4)**

song shuffles. all are having fun but on man is standing mum at the corner. he is none other than our **DEAR FREDDY SIR**.

**Freddy's POV:**

aur eik saal beet gaya. sub kitne khush hein aur badle badle bhi lakin eik nahi badli to mere posting. 18 saal pehle bhi ye freddy Inspector ki podt per tha aur ab bhi ye freddy wahein khara hai. eik tarakki bhi nahi hui. kitne log aaaiye, mere baad aaiye lakin mujh se senior hain. inn 18 saloon mein eik baar bhi kissi ne nahi socha mere bare mein aur soche b kyu mein to ho hi eik jocker. sub ko hasata hon aur aatma se darta hon. mein senior kaise ho sakta hon. inn 18 saloon ne mujh se bohat kuch le liye. pehle sudahkar, phir vivek. lakin pankaj haina, wo bhi usse tarah muje tang karta hai jiss tarah vivek kiya karta tha.

**he was in tears **when someone called him as

**pankaj:** sir ye gol-gappe khaiye na, bohat tasty hein.

freddy removed him tears before anyone can notice and went towards pankaj and started enjoying.

One man there was also in the same state but his gila was different. he was physically present there but mentally he was in another world. he was none other than our **SHEER OF CID MUMBAI, ACP PRADUYMAN.**

**ACP Praduyman's POV:**

kyu ... kyu ... kyu kiya tum ne aaisa. kya meri parverish mein khoot tha. kya mere perverish main kami reh gai tha, han shahyeed meri perverish mein hi koi ghalti hoge jo tum ne ghunnah ka rasta apnaiya. kyu Nakul ... kyu. tumhare maa ko maut k baad mein bhi tutt chuka tha. apne appko kaam mein vaiset rakhna chahta tha mein ta k bhool sakun usse. lakin maine sirf apne bare mein socha. bhool giya mein ... bhool giya k mera eik baita bhi hai. iss ghalti ki itni bari saza de di tum ne to. aaj tak ... aaj tak bhooj hai tumhe marne ka mere sarr pe. **He remembered**

**Flashback:**

ACP praduyman: nakul ... ruk jao ... nakul.

but he was not stopping.

ACP Praduyman: najul nahi ... rruk jao warna ...

and then there was a GUN SHOOT. praduyman ne CID Officer hone ka farz neebha diya lakin wo eik baap banene mein nakaam ho giya. nakam ho giya.

**Flashback over.**

at the same time, Salunke came and pressed his shoulder, with this ACP came to reality and tried to hide his tears but could not. salunke consoled him

**salunke:** praduyman bhool jao uss sub ko aur agge barho. samjho k tum ne eik criminal **(praduyman felt a pinch in his heart) **ko goli marri. aaj khushi ka din hai. enjoy kro.

**Praduyman: **bhool jaon. ye tu keh raha hai salunke ... tu ... tu janta hai na keh ...

**salunke: **han mein ... mein bol raha hon ye sub. kyu keh nahi dekh sakta mein tuje tutate hua, nahi dekh sakta mein. samjha tu.

botht the buddies hugged each other and let the tears come out. let them flow.

two of the men in the party were also going with same condition. they were **SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET **and **SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA.**

**Abhijeet's POV:**

aaj new year eve hai. 2015 is coming lakin mere liye to sirf 16 saal ki zandagi in sub mein eik ghalti jo nasur ban ker meri zandagi mein hamesha k lie bojh ban ker reh gai k mein **TASHA **ko bacha nahi paya. iss se pehle ka to mujhe kuch yaad nahi ./... kuch bhi nahi. yahan tak keh apne maa ko bhi pechchaan nahi paya mein. lakin abb daya aur tarika hi meri family hein. acp sir aur salunke sir jaise pita mile hein mujehe.

**backgroud music:**

**Pita se hai naam tera pitah pehchaan teri**

**Jiye jis sahaare pe tu pitah se woh saans mili**

**Hai pita rab tera**

**Ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain**

**Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai**

**Ho ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain**

**Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai**

**Rab hai hai**

**Tu hi sab hai hai - 2**

**Pita ka mol hai kya paas rehke jana nahin**

**Pyaar pita se karoon yeh keh na paya kabhi**

**Hai pita sab tera**

**Ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain**

**Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai**

**Ho ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain**

**Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai**

**Pita ke aashirwad se tune sab kuchh paya hai**

**Kya lekar tu aaya jag mein**

**Aur kya tune kamaya hai - 2**

**Pitah ka rutba sabse ooncha**

**Rab ke roop samaan hai**

**Pita ki ungli thaam ke chalo to**

**Rasta bhi aasan hai**

**Pitah ka saaya sir pe ho to**

**Kadmon mein aakash hai**

**Pita hai poonji kho jaaye to phir kya tere paas hai**

**Pita bina na hasti teri na koi tera thikana hai**

**Pitah ke naam se aana jag mein**

**Pita ke naam se jana hai - 2**

**(Ishwar allah jitne bhi rab hain**

**Noor tera tujh mein hi sab hai)- 2**

**music ends.**

**Daya's POV:**

18 saal ho gye hein muje CID mein. inn 18 saloon mein maine wo kuch paya hai ko shaid kissi aur k pass nahi ho sakta. abhijeet jaisa bhai, acp sir aur salunke sir jaise pita. freddy, sachin, kavin, dauyshant, layanaya, muskaan, tasha **(his eyes became moist) **kai aaiye aur chale giye. bohat acha waqt ghuzra in sub k sath. aur phir **Poorvi **aur abb **shreya**, laghta hai wo bhi mere naseeb mein nahi. khir choro inn sub bato ko aur ...

both the DUO knew what each other was thinking because they were connected to each other by heart. they hugged each other and let there tears flow.

all are now at the main to enjoy the party. the DJs are playing songs like **lat lag gai**, **yaar na mile**, **saturday saturday **and many more. there was an announcement **"ladies and gentle men plz come here because now 2015 is only at the distance of 1 minute" **all gathered where there laid a bigg cake on the table. and then, suddenley lights went off. all the guests cried together.\

TEN ...

NINE ...

EIGHT ...

SEVEN ...

SIX ...

FIVE ...

FOUR ...

THREE ...

TWO ..

ONE .

**HAPPY NEW YEARRR ...**

there were fire-crackers and party poppers blasting everywhere. all were just in fun and frolic. ACP sir cut the cake alongwith others and fed each other. all the cast and crew alongwith their real families enjoyed the perfect New Year party and almost at 3:30 a. m. all went home.

**A/N: **so how was it! Happy New Year.

**My wishes for you,**

**Great start for Jan,**

**Love for Feb,**

**Peace for March,**

**No worries for April,**

**Fun for May,**

**Joy for June to Nov,**

**Happiness for Dec.**

**Have a lucky and wonderful 2015**

So guys, I will post my story IKNMP very soon. and as the year 2014 is over, new year started so I want to apologise for if I have hurt anyone by my sshipping or posts** "I am very sorry." **hope you people forgive me and wish me as today is my birthday also.

Reviews Wanted.

Take care and bye.


End file.
